


You're Gonna Like It

by FangirlAnxiety101



Series: S13 fix-its/deleted scenes [5]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, Competition, Dubious Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Fix-It of Sorts, Fluff and Smut, Grace Bonds, Grace-Powered Orgasms, How Do I Tag, I Can't Believe I Wrote This, I'm Going to Hell, Loki is an antagonistic little shit, M/M, Multiple Orgasms, Multiple Pairings, Other, Possessive Gabriel, References to Norse Religion & Lore, Resolved Sexual Tension, Revenge Sex, Rough Sex, Shameless Smut, Soul Bond, Soul Sex, Threesome - M/M/M, Top Gabriel/Bottom Sam Winchester, Top Loki (Supernatural), kind of?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-05-08
Updated: 2018-05-08
Packaged: 2019-05-03 20:06:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14576646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FangirlAnxiety101/pseuds/FangirlAnxiety101
Summary: “I’ve got a little deal for you two; you’ve clearly got some…unfinished business between yourselves, and I am just dying to know what this one’s got packin’ down there.” Sam tried to glare at the deity again, anger temporarily rising once more at the emphasis placed on the single word. “So, here it is; I propose a little competition between my lookalike and I.”“What kind of competition?” Sam asked, not liking where the god was going with this. He smirked, looking back towards Gabriel, who was now staring at Sam so intensely that the hunter squirmed under his ethereal gaze.





	You're Gonna Like It

**Author's Note:**

> OH MY GOD YOU GUYS. THE AMOUNT OF IDEAS I WENT THROUGH BEFORE SETTLING ON THIS ONE. The first draft i wrote was WAY more noncon than i was comfortable posting, but i eventually got it right ;)
> 
> I've felt the need to write smut lately, and after unfinished business i kinda wanted to write this threesome. It was originally not gonna be a full fic to post, but I've gotten a lot of positive feedback on the idea. Thank you for all your support!

“You’ve got some pretty bodyguards here, Gabriel.” Sam grunted, clenching his jaw as a hand fisted in his hair, forcibly tilting his head up. He glared at Loki hatefully, every muscle in his body telling him to fight, to pounce the first chance he got. Unfortunately, his will was no match against a pissed off deity’s magic. In addition, Loki had thrown Dean hard enough against the wall to crumble the drywall, and he couldn’t hear anything. He had tried to tell himself Dean was just unconscious, but his brain kept wandering over to the frantic voice in the corner of his mind saying _what if_?

“Let him go, Loki,” Gabriel said steadily, “he’s not a part of this.”

“Oh?” Loki said. Sam jumped as heard a blade, gulping as Loki moved behind him and pressed the cold metal facedown against his throat. “He’s here with you. He helped in killing _my sons,”_ Loki snarled the word, no doubt glancing back to Sleipner’s bloodied form, “but its fine, right? After all, I guess I should’ve known your weak, pitiful ass would bring backup.”

 _“Shut up.”_ the archangel’s tone was definite, although if the smug look on Loki’s face was anything to go by, Gabriel didn’t look as commanding and confident as he sounded. Sam huffed a shallow breath of air through his nose as Loki tilted the blade, pressing the edge against his bared throat.

“Although I admit, it _would_ be a shame to have to kill something so deliciously tall and handsome.” Sam shuddered at the words, nausea briefly roiling in his stomach before turning into anger once more.

“You always did have a size kink.” he heard Gabriel mutter, tone sour. Loki just chuckled, moving the tip of the knife down, lightly trailing the tapered object down Sam’s throat, across his collarbone, gently pressing into his antipossession tattoo.

“Huh. Didn’t peg you as the type to ask hunters to help your sorry ass.” Loki rumbled thoughtfully. Sam shivered and made a nearly imperceptible grunt as Loki began loosening his grip on the hunter’s hair just enough to massage his scalp. The adrenaline still pumping through his veins was only making it harder to keep his expression calm. He refused to waver, although his controlled reaction was virtually pointless, as he was about to find out.

“Ohhh, somebody’s got either a hair-pulling kink or a danger kink – or perhaps both.” Loki crowed devilishly, leaning down so his mouth was just above Sam’s ear. “Wouldn’t mind having you all to myself, big boy.”

“You’re not taking him anywhere.” he heard Gabriel growl. He tried to focus on his voice, on anything other than the pleasure-pain of the deity’s hand movements. He gulped nervously as it did the exact _opposite,_ his cock taking an interest as he listened to the dark, possessive tone the archangel was using. Loki laughed outright, glancing between the two of them in utter amusement.

“Would you look at that,” he whistled, hand adjusting so Sam could see Gabriel again. The hunter made a small sound in the back of his throat as he took in the archangel’s confident, angry posture, eyes aglow with what little grace he had left. Loki laughed again at Sam’s reaction, “would you _look_ at _that._ ”

“Go to hell.” Sam ground out from between clenched teeth. He struggled to contain the groan bubbling in his throat as Loki tugged his hair once more, the action moving straight to his semi hard cock.

“Ah, and then we could call this little threesome team hell, am I right? Already got you two on board.” Gabriel exhaled slowly, probably trying to stop himself from lunging forward and costing Sam his life. Loki continued, explaining what Sam was just about to question.

“I’ve got a little deal for you two; you’ve clearly got some…unfinished business between yourselves, and I am just _dying_ to know what this one’s got packin’ down there.” Sam tried to glare at the deity again, anger temporarily rising once more at the emphasis placed on the single word. “So, here it is; I propose a little competition between my lookalike and I.”

“What kind of competition?” Sam asked, not liking where the god was going with this. He smirked, looking back towards Gabriel, who was now staring at Sam so intensely that the hunter squirmed under his ethereal gaze.

“ _Keppni um ánægju_ , of course! What else?“ the foreign term rolled off his tongue almost effortlessly, and Sam looked to Gabriel, silently asking for an explanation. However, the second he took in Gabriel‘s expression, he knew he wasn‘t getting one. His intense gaze was now focused solely on Loki, a mixture of hunger and suspicion set across his features.               

“You‘re not serious.“ it was phrased as a statement, not a question. Loki smirked. 

“Why don’t you come find out if I am?” as soon as he said that, Sam was teleported back to the excessively white-colored suite, sitting on the couch with Loki straddling him. He tried to shove the deity off, but found that his limbs were entirely bound by an unseen force.

“Y’know, I hear the stories about me.” he said, touch teasing as he slowly undid the buttons on Sam’s shirt. “The ones you humans pass around as a joke, especially the one about my…somewhat _questionable_ sex life.”

“You were impregnated by a horse.” Sam said bluntly. This earned him a huff of laughter and a gentle scratch of fingernails down his neck, causing him to shiver against his will.

“That is true, yes.” Loki hummed, beginning to attack Sam’s exposed neck and shoulder with his mouth. Sam grunted softly as he bit down, just hard enough to sting before soothing the spot by running his tongue over it.

“Do you want to know the real reason behind my little conquests?” he asked, trailing his fingers down to thumb at Sam’s nipple. He grunted softly before replying with a somewhat strained voice.

“Not really.” he muttered, letting out a shout of surprise as Loki leaned down, taking the nub between his teeth and playing with it. Sam moaned helplessly, hips bucking up of their own accord as the sensations made their way down. Loki chuckled, humming as he pulled off with a soft _pop._

“I feed off sexual energy, Sam. Something passed down from my dear old mother, the goddess of love and sexuality.” Sam tried to rack his memory, coming up with a name.

“Frigga, right?” he replied breathlessly, feeling the god’s nimble fingers work on the last two buttons.

“Mmm, handsome AND intelligent. I might just have to keep you after all this.” Loki mused, lips brushing up the other side of his neck.

Right as he got to roughly yanking Sam’s jacket and shirt off, the double doors all but exploded, revealing an absolutely wrecked-looking Gabriel.

“Ah, just in time,” Loki crouched next to Sam, beckoning Gabriel with a single finger. Sam looked between them both somewhat frantically, still unsure of what was about to happen. Loki turned to him whilst waving a hand, releasing him. He itched to get up, to run, fight, ANYTHING, but he knew he wouldn’t get far.

“I’m sure you remember the rules, Gabriel.” Gabriel nodded jerkily, scowling at how close the two were. Loki grinned, and Sam looked to him, breath picking up.

“What are you going to do?” he asked. He froze as fingers tangled in his hair once more, pulling him down into a bruising kiss. That in itself was arousing enough, but the growl he heard from Gabriel was enough to make him whine softly.

“Don’t worry your pretty little head about the details. Just sit back and try to stay conscious, hm?” Gabriel snorted derisively but otherwise remained quiet. Loki slithered back up into the hunter’s lap, and Sam’s limbs refused to work once again. He shuddered as Loki moved them for him, large hands coming to rest on the deity’s thighs. He grinned salaciously, diving in for another kiss.

This one was gentler, and yet it felt ten times more heated than the first one had been. He had experience, Sam would admit that much; his lips were warm, soft, and his tongue brushed teasingly along Sam’s own. He was relentless, only pulling away for a couple seconds to let Sam breathe before diving back in, nipping his bottom lip and sucking on his tongue like it was made of candy.

He wasn’t sure how long it took, but eventually he was moaning into the deity’s mouth intermittently, hips pushing upwards as Loki ground himself against Sam’s denim clad crotch. Sam jerked, whimpering as a particularly hard thrust caused his cock to throb intensely.

“Cumming already, are we?” Loki purred, his voice rough with arousal. Sam’s eyes fluttered, briefly landing on Gabriel. He took in the angel’s tense form, the possessive glare currently fixed on the hunter despite his current lack of action as he watched.

Gabriel snarled as Loki broke their eye contact, pulling Sam’s chin back and kissing him once more.

One, two, three thrusts later, Sam let go, hips twitching under the god’s solid weight as he spilled, shivering as the substance began cooling against his cock and thighs when Loki dismounted him. Loki rubbed his hands together slowly, turning a smug look to Gabriel.

“Your move, angel.”

Gabriel was on Sam before Loki even finished the sentence, groaning in relief as he kissed the hunter deeply. Unlike Loki’s meticulous, teasing approach, Gabriel was aggressive, sloppy, tongue forcing its way inside as if hell-bent on leaving his mark, licking the sweet, addictive taste of Loki from Sam’s mouth. Sam was unbound, and he was grateful for it; he keened softly, fingers digging into the archangel’s ass as Gabriel firmly fisted one hand in the hunter’s mussed hair, the other one moving down to press insistently against the wet spot on Sam’s jeans. He clutched Sam through the fabric, groaning in sync with the hunter as his member began to take an interest once more.

It took a lot less time for him to be dragged to the edge this time, orgasm balancing precariously as Gabriel kept a steady pace with both his mouth and hands.

“Now, Sam.” he pulled away from biting the hunter’s lips, tone low and demanding. That was it for Sam – the angered, husky tone, golden eyes staring him down hungrily as he came undone once more. He shivered, trying to catch his breath as Gabriel hesitantly slid off. He watched through half lidded eyes as Gabriel crossed his arms, smirking at Loki triumphantly. He got an unimpressed scoff in response.

“That’s just the first round, Gabriel. Thought you remembered how to play?”

“I’m gonna kick your ass, just wait and see.” he replied smoothly. Loki snorted but decided against saying anything else, instead kneeling down and smoothly sliding Sam’s pants and boxers down.

As the hours went on, Sam became more and more oversensitive, more out of it. But, what little brain cells he did have left had figured out the competition was something of a “watch and repeat” game; if Loki got him off with a blowjob, Gabriel had to do the same, and get the same results. By round 8, Sam’s vision was blurred (probably left over tears from the groundbreaking orgasms he’d had from both of them fucking his g-spot mercilessly at about round 5), and he was essentially a pile of mush, unable to move anything too strenuously without feeling some serious nerve sensitivity.

“You ready for the last round, sweetheart?” Loki cooed, brushing Sam’s sweat-dampened locks away from his heated forehead. Sam huffed weakly, eyes fluttering closed. Loki chuckled, brushing his fingers down the hunter’s body and stopping when they reached his inner thigh.

“No…” he whined as Loki brushed a finger over his puffy rim, humming in satisfaction when their mixed spunk came dripping out of Sam’s hole as he clenched at the light touch. Gabriel glared at Loki sternly as he entered, although it was clear the sight aroused him. They had both gotten fully undressed at about round 4, but Loki had opted for wearing a robe between rounds while Sam was resting. Gabriel had no such qualms, and thus, opted to be just as naked as Sam the whole time.

“Aw, c’mon now! I was just having some fun,” he teased, slowly pressing a single finger inside and crooking it upwards. Sam shuddered but didn’t pull back, not having the strength or energy to do so. He moaned brokenly to express his frustration as the finger’s gentle tickling of his g-spot made blood rush to his abused cock once more.

“So, what now?” Gabriel said, sounding impatient. Loki huffed, raising an eyebrow at Gabriel as if it should’ve been obvious to the archangel.

“Some otherworldly magic! What else?” he exclaimed. Sam made a muffled sound of protest, only stopping his weak struggling as Gabriel perched next to him on the bed, gently thumbing away the new tears forming at the resurgence of stimulation. Gabriel frowned, narrowing his eyes at the god.

Sam blinked in confusion. Why did Gabriel look worried? He was an archangel, he had the power to beat Loki ten times over!

“You planned this, didn’t you?” Gabriel said, voice almost monotone. Loki mercifully pulled out, wiping his finger on the bedsheets and earning a relieved whimper from Sam.

“Planned what, Gabriel?” he drawled, although his clear expression showed both the hunter and angel that he knew exactly what.

“Getting me this far. Waiting until the last round to use my weakened state against me.” Sam’s eyes widened as he suddenly remembered;

_Oh shit. Gabriel had little to no grace left._

Sam tried to get up, but only managed to lift himself halfway before he whimpered, stomach twinging in protest from the effects of each round. He panted shakily, head landing back on the pillow as Gabriel grabbed his shoulder and pushed him back down. Loki seemed amused at the attempt, only turning around to pour himself a small helping of whiskey as he explained.

“I must admit, I truly am sorry it had to come to this, old friend,” he said, meeting the archangel’s eyes, “but the bottom line is this; you didn’t keep your end of the bargain. You got my father killed, and you decided to take your anger out on my sons after thinking you were worthy of my help once more.”

“I didn’t deserve the punishment you dished out, and you know it.” Gabriel snarled, eyes tracking Loki’s every movement. He gave Gabriel a wistful smile, gulping the rest of his drink down before responding.

“That may be true, yes; but you know as well as I do how Pagan deities backstab each other. Hell, I’m the one who taught you that! The severity of the punishment was nothing personal – just a way to profit.” Loki set the glass down, face showing more genuine understanding then Sam had ever seen. “I can’t let you leave, Gabriel, not after what you’ve done. But, I felt this little game would help in easing your anger of such a harsh punishment.”

“Well, it didn’t.” Gabriel huffed, eyes glowing. Sam tried not to fidget nervously like he wanted to, but the tension was getting to him. Gabriel saw this and added on, “Is the last round even necessary, then?”

“Why of course it is! You know as well as I do that you can’t skip out after the 3rd round.” he mused, a muffled noise of protest leaving Sam as fingers lightly brushed up his calf. “Besides, I like this one. I can mess with both of you at once.” he smirked knowingly, meeting Gabriel’s intense gaze.

“You’re saying that even if I did match you this round, we can’t leave?” Gabriel opted to ask instead, ignoring the unsaid accusation. Loki’s eyes darkened at Gabriel’s accusatory tone.

“No, Gabriel. Unlike some people here, I keep my promises, even if it is only a game. If you win, you win. I will let you all go.” Gabriel went to speak, but Loki held a single finger up, stopping him.

“Just know this; I will be back for you. Be it in a week, a year, a century, if you even live that long. If you win, I will let you go this time, but don’t expect me not to come back and avenge my sons.” Gabriel stared at him for a moment before nodding slowly, lips pursing as he absorbed the information. After getting a raised eyebrow, he glanced down at Sam for a brief second. When he finally responded, his voice held nothing but unrelenting determination.

“Let’s do this.”

Sam watched hopelessly as Gabriel went to sit in a chair across the room, eyes now holding more than just lust. He actually seemed genuinely worried for Sam, given his current condition. Sam guessed he shouldn’t be too surprised – the guy had just been freed from 7 years of torture, being pushed to the brink every day. It would make sense for him to understand how little control Sam felt he had at the moment.

He heard Loki take his robe off, felt his weight as he crawled up to settle on Sam’s thighs. He tsked at Sam’s unrelenting observance of the archangel in the corner, forcing the hunter to look at him.

“That’s not allowed, Sam, you should know by now. Eyes on me.” Sam gulped, grudgingly obeying. He feared that disobeying would get them all killed. They had gotten this far already. _What’s one more round?_ he thought.

Too much for his body to handle, Sam soon discovered. He shouted through the gag that had magically appeared in his mouth, eyes forced closed at the intensity of the energy now racing through him. His back arched as far as it could, toes curling with the power rushing through every muscle. Eventually, it froze up his vocal cords, his only way to releasing the energy being through his eyes, hot tears rolling down his face once more.

It faded down fairly quickly to a low buzz, reaching deep into his core, forcibly pulling his arousal to the surface. He moaned brokenly around the gag, hands gripping the sheets on either side of him so tightly that his fingers were cramping. The energy varied in intensity, gradually changing to higher levels until Sam could barely move, muscles tight as the all too familiar tingle coiled in his belly once more.

“One more time, Sam.” Loki hummed. Sam shivered at the unusually gentle tone, eyes rolling back as he tipped over the edge.

_"Sam!”_

_He could hear his brother calling out to him, but he couldn’t for the life of him fight off the archangel currently using him as a vessel. He could only watch helplessly, feeling each damaging blow to his brother’s face._

_“Sam!”_

_He looked around, surroundings flashing between utter darkness and blinding light. He could feel something, something warm curling itself around him, sheltering him from further harm. If only he knew where he was…_

“Sam!” he coughed weakly as the gag was taken out of his mouth. He blinked rapidly, trying to focus on whoever had called him, but he felt so drained…

“Hey! Stay with me, kiddo.”

“If he doesn’t say it in the next 2 minutes, you forfeit!” he heard Loki shout boredly from the next room. Sam barely managed to open his eyes fully, hazel gaze meeting worried gold. The second he tried to move, he sobbed in pain, every single part of his body now completely oversensitive and sore.

“Okay, I don’t know if you are going to actually hear any of this, but we don’t have time to wait.” Gabriel said hurriedly. Warm hands cupped either side of his face, and he felt the drowsiness kick in again.

“Hey! You want to get out of here alive?” at the lack of response, he pinched the hunter’s neck, earning an annoyed whine before focusing on the archangel once more. “Do you want your brother to get out of here alive?” he tried. Sam thought back to when he had last seen Dean. It was this morning, right? Then they had driven here, gotten to the top floor, and-

Gabriel nodded at the small noise of confirmation he got. “Okay, NONE of us are getting out of here in one piece, okay? Not unless you say ‘ _halda áfram’_  .” Sam gave him a look of confusion before Loki entered once more, eyes glinting in triumph at Sam’s utterly destroyed appearance. He glanced at the clock on the wall.

“30 seconds.” he stated casually, as if the words weren’t a matter of life or death. Gabriel stared at the hunter, and Sam knew immediately what he was saying without a word being spoken; _I’m sorry, Sam. Sorry I didn’t stay to help with Lucifer, sorry I ran away from the bunker, sorry I dragged you into this. This was never meant to happen._

The anger he felt was immense, although it was not directed at Gabriel - at least, not for the reasons Gabriel thought.

The archangel didn’t deserve what he got. He didn’t deserve to feel this vulnerable and helpless, not after just getting free from Asmodeus. The side of Sam, the one that always put others before himself (though he never openly admitted that) kicked in, and he ground out “ _hal-da áfram_ ”, voice bordering on unrecognizable as he forced each syllable out. He returned Loki’s mildly surprised gaze with a determined glare. The god downed another drink before letting out a low whistle.

“Got to be honest, kid, you’re tougher than I expected you to be. Most die of a heart attack by the 6th round.” he plopped down in the chair Gabriel had been in before, robe back in place. “Go ahead, then. Be my guest.”

Sam looked up at Gabriel worriedly. How was he going to match Loki this time? He didn’t even have enough grace to heal himself!

“I know, Sam, you don’t think I can do it. But you’ve gotta trust me, okay?” Sam nodded minutely, exhaling shakily through his nose as he felt the beginnings of a massive headache. He closed his eyes as Gabriel slowly moved the hunter’s arms to clasp together above his head, brushing a cool hand over his feverish forehead. He opened his eyes, hoping he was just as good at conveying entire sentences with his eyes as the archangel was; _I trust you. I’ve been through worse. You can do this._

Gabriel maintained eye contact as he slowly slid a hand down, firmly resting over Sam’s heart. The other slid the opposite direction, gently sliding up his neck and resting on his forehead. He looked nervous, and Sam couldn’t blame him. He nodded softly, eyes sliding closed as he waited.

At first, he almost believed that Gabriel had decided not to do it. But then, he gradually began to feel a pulse, a tingling warmth deep inside. It spread hesitantly, unfolding from Gabriel’s hands and traveling down, almost as if trying to soothe the sore muscles and frayed nerves. He felt a twinge of confusion as it stopped traveling.

_Oh. Right._

He knew it probably wasn’t safe, but he had to do _something_. So, he pulled himself inside, the warmth becoming stronger as he did so. He could almost envision the blue lines, tethering themselves and trying desperately to heal him, do ANYTHING remotely helpful.

When he felt close enough to one, he hesitantly reached out, soul brushing against it ever so slightly. It darted away at first, as if afraid of hurting him; but it came back, ever so gently wrapping itself around him, flooding him with the full energy and warmth of whatever grace Gabriel had left.

It didn’t feel like Lucifer’s energy, the cold, jagged grace that had torn at him years ago, nor did it feel like the overpowering, forceful waves of electric current that Loki had just used on him. No, this was different; it was warmth, and safety, and oh so _bright_ , so _pure_. It continued to latch onto him, strand by strand, gaining confidence gradually as Sam continued to accept it.

Before he knew it, it had twined around his very soul, using what energy Sam had left to pulse outwards, covering the rest of his body and soothing him to his very core. He eventually started getting flashes of images behind his eyelids, as if Gabriel was trying to tell him something. A moment later, it came back, this time in the form of singular words and short sentences.

_Bond. Soul and grace. Intense. The only way. Need consent._

He shivered, feeling the anticipation from the archangel as he waited. After a moment, he focused, pressing as close as he could to the grace surrounding him.

_Yes. You have my consent._

He felt the hand on his forehead move to tangle in his hair as Gabriel’s lips pressed confidently against Sam’s.

The sensation he felt next was nearly impossible to fully comprehend. It cascaded across his body, through every atom of his being. It burned, yes, but not in a bad way, not like in the cage. It wrapped around his soul adoringly, pushing outwards to caress his physical form. He moaned into Gabriel’s mouth as it began focusing on his erogenous zones, almost seeming to vibrate as Sam became more reactive to it.

It didn’t take long before Sam was grappling at Gabriel’s sweat-slicked back weakly, fingers sliding over warm, smooth skin. He was intently focused on the indescribable pulse of arousal that pierced through his entire being with each soft kiss Gabriel gave him. He whined feebly, cock throbbing as he somehow hardened once more, throbbing painfully against his stomach. He tried to force himself, to be done with this. However, each time he tried, a sharp pain tore through him, his body unable to properly react with how strained it was.

“Cum for me, Sam.”

“Mph-can’t,” he whimpered, toes curling as he wrapped his legs around the archangel’s middle. He threw his head back and keened as a stronger pulse of warmth radiated through him, no doubt trying to help tip him over the edge.

“Yes, you can.” Gabriel insisted gently. He pressed forward, warm breath cascading over the hunter’s exposed neck as he pressed his lips against his ear. “Because I need you too, Sam, need you to be okay with this.”

The words traveled straight down his spine, intensified by Gabriel’s grace vibrating all at once, as if singing the words directly to his soul. Sam let out a muffled moan at the intense wave of ecstasy, back arching and nails digging in near Gabriel’s shoulder blades, causing him to groan and shiver.

He panted, head falling back onto the pillow as Gabriel leaned back somewhat, admiring him.

“I’ve gotta say, that is one of the few things I’ve ever come across that is _too_ sweet for me.”

Sam let out a sigh of frustration as he remembered the Norse deity across the room. The softness melted off Gabriel’s features as he turned his head to snarl “get lost” at his look alike. Loki snorted, getting out of the chair and strolling past them. He glanced back when he reached the doorway, hand curling around the white frame.

“Just remember, Gabriel – this isn’t over. It never will be until one of us is dead.” and with that, he disappeared. Gabriel relaxed somewhat, looking back towards Sam.

“Not hard to believe I learned my dickishness from him, huh?” Sam snorted, small smile crossing his features as he shifted his head, looking up at the ceiling. They were silent for a moment, unmoving from their position. Finally, Gabriel spoke.

“So, I uh…. he wasn’t wrong. About the unfinished business, I mean.” Sam tried to hide his amusement at how bashful the archangel sounded. He heard Gabriel snort, maneuvering off him.

“What?” Sam asked, still cringing slightly as he sat up.

“Nothing. It’s stupid.” Gabriel huffed, sitting on the edge of the bed. Sam paused. The frail posture and nervous expression he now wore reminded him of when Gabriel had first come to the bunker, flinching and whimpering at almost every sound. He heard Gabriel huff, turning to face him.

“You think loud, you know that?” he muttered, studying the hunter with a closed off expression. Sam furrowed his brows in confusion.

“The bond, it connects us telepathically, spiritually, all that jazz.” Gabriel trailed off from his explanation, making vague hands gestures instead. Sam bit his lip, looking down at the sheets.

He hadn’t considered the fact that the bond would be permanent; but, then again, Sam hadn’t exactly been in his right mind when he’d agreed to it. He felt a wave of distress hit him for a split second before disappearing. Gabriel was now curled in on himself, just as he had been back at the bunker before snapping out of his daze to correct Sam.

“It was the only way to save you, to save US,” he muttered defensively, sounding absolutely crushed.

Sam had always been better with words than Dean, but those words failed him now. He acted quickly, scooting forward and pulling the smaller man into his lap. Gabriel turned his head and looked up at the hunter in confusion.

“Wh-!” he was cut off as Sam gently twisted his fingers in his hair, guiding the archangel’s lips to his own. Gabriel inhaled sharply, staying stock still for a second before whimpering gratefully, pulling away and twisting to wrap his arms around the hunter’s neck, face buried in his shoulder.

_Thankyouthankyouthankyou-_

“For what?” Sam coaxed. He may not be able to get the full story out of Gabriel, but he’d be damned if he didn’t get _any_ insight to how he was currently feeling.

He heard a small, muffled sob, then “For not leaving me like everybody else.” he pulled away, rolling his eyes as Sam lifted his head to reach his face, gently brushing his tears away.

“Well, there goes any dignity I had left.” he huffed a laugh, sniffling.

“Well, that makes two of us.” Sam muttered, shuddering as he glanced back at the headboard of the bed.

“Nah. You’re too stubborn.” Gabriel mumbled. They sat for a minute, Sam gently running his hands along Gabriel’s cheeks, his neck, his hair, studying him as he kept his eyes closed. He felt a strong pang of fondness go through him, although he couldn’t tell if the emotion was Gabriel’s or his own.

Eventually, Gabriel opened his eyes, wiping his face one more time before shifting backwards, now standing at the edge of the bed. “Not that I didn’t enjoy losing my composure in front of you, Samsquatch, but…I’m not too keen on hanging out here any longer than I have to.” Sam nodded in agreement, scoping the room out before disentangling himself from the sheets, eyes moving to follow the archangel before his feet did.

They did their best to appear like they hadn’t just had an unbelievably intense threesome that lasted for hours before hesitantly walking out into the hallway. It was quiet, and they found Dean right where they had left him near the elevator. Sam quickly crouched down, shaking him insistently.

“Dean, get up.” Sam said. He sighed in relief as he heard a groan.

“Don’t got all day, Dean-o.” Gabriel prodded, silently sliding Loki’s stick through a nearby puddle of blood before picking it up. Dean huffed in annoyance, propping himself up. He glared at Sam, slapping his hands away as he tried to check Dean for injuries.

“’M fine. What happened?” he asked, letting out another groan of protest as Sam helped him stand up, keeping an arm on his shoulder. Sam opened his mouth, but nothing came out.

“Bag of dicks knocked you out and ran. We cornered him in his little hideout. You’re welcome.” Gabriel covered for Sam, voice ever casual as he twirled the stick between his fingers. Dean glared at him, too annoyed to doubt the story.

“So we’re good? No more names on your frickin’ hit list?” he shot back. Gabriel glared at him, but Sam cut in before they could begin a full out argument.

“C’mon, let’s get you patched up.” Sam said, tone leaving no room for argument. Dean rolled his eyes, shrugging Sam’s hand off his shoulder and stalking back towards the elevator. Gabriel gently shoved his shoulder into the hunter’s as he passed, a teasing gesture. Sam just sighed, following them both.

They didn’t speak again until they were getting ready to leave. Sam waited until Dean had slammed the driver’s side door to speak.

“Hey, how’re you feeling? About- “Sam nodded his head towards the building. Gabriel snorted.

“Pretty sure I should be asking _you_ that question, Sam.” Gabriel turned to look at the building, lips pursing as he answered.

“It’s not how I planned it but, hey, it wasn’t all for naught, was it?” he turned to look back at Sam, who nodded, lips twitching upwards as he looked at the ground. He saw Gabriel reach out, gently grabbing his wrist. “And, uh…thank you. For, y’know, all that other stuff.” Sam snorted softly, meeting Gabriel’s eyes.

“So eloquent.” he mumbled. Gabriel let go of his wrist, sighing in mock annoyance as he brushed past to get in the backseat. Sam just smiled, going around to get in the passenger seat.

“Can we go, or are you still in the middle of your therapy session?” Dean snarked, glancing up into the rearview mirror at the annoyed archangel.

“Just drive, Winchester.” Dean huffed softly, cranking the radio up and pulling out to head for the bunker.

Sam glanced back in the rearview mirror every once in a while, studying the archangel as he stared out the window. He knew he needed to talk Gabriel into opening up more, and perhaps getting them to discuss what exactly what had happened. Until then, he was just glad Gabriel had found some sense of closure, that he trusted Sam enough to tell him those things back in the bedroom.

 _You really are a therapist, you know that?_ the voice echoed through his mind, and he blinked, gaze shifting from the windshield to the mirror. Gabriel raised an eyebrow at him before turning his attention back out to the window once more. Sam mimicked the position, head resting partially against his own window.

 _Go to sleep, Sam. We can talk about whatever you want later, promise._ the voice was soothing, and within a few minutes Sam drifted to the brink of unconsciousness, the warmth surrounding his soul finally lulling him to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> Keppni um ánægju - a contest of pleasure (don't judge, i made it up as i went along)  
> halda áfram - continue (also, both are icelandic)
> 
> as always, i have a tumblr and instagram! come check me out, y'all!
> 
> instagram; Chaossiren103
> 
> tumblr; Anxietywontmakethewordsgo
> 
> and thank you again, you guys! your support inspires me to write more everyday!


End file.
